The present invention relates to a mechanical connection device for connecting a tubular pipe by means of a mechanical connector fixed to a horizontal plate pierced with an orifice in the axis of the connector and more especially to a device for connecting and disconnecting peripheral tubes on an underwater production riser base.
For deep sea production equipment the problem which frequently arises is that of rapid and reliable connection and disconnection of a pipe string coupled to a well head forming part of the equipment of an underwater station.
In precarious sea conditions or if the mooring line of the floating structure to which the column is suspended has been lost, the pipe strings must be rapidly disconnected, then reconnected when the conditions have improved.
Hydraulic connection devices are known actuated from the surface by means of hydraulic cylinders which for example push a conical ring which in its turn exerts a thrust releasing the string end from its connector.